Magneto Moments
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Three short Stories, two parts each. Magneto and Rogue. Read adn Review, more to come, need ideas for third.
1. Chess and Other Things 1 of 2

Magneto Moments

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

A/N: Please review, and _italics_ are thoughts

_Chess and Other Things_

_Part one of two_

It was only a week after the Liberty Island incident when all the order that had been restored broke loose. Logan had only just recovered, and he was already planning to leave when screams echoed through the halls, nearly leaving him temporarily deaf. Only one mutants scream could make the Wolverine cringe like this, it was Jubilee. It was coming from a classroom, no, judging by the acoustics, the garage. When the feral man reached one of his favorite spots in the school, his heart nearly stopped.

There she was, on the ground lying perfectly still. Scott was kneeling next to her, checking her pulse and calling her name, her only response was to scream, and rasp that it hurt. Logan was moving to place his hand on her cheek when Cyclops stopped him. Jean and the Professor came not seconds later, alerted by one of the younger telepaths. The girl was moved to the infirmary, no one daring to touch her flesh, no one daring to move the fierce protector that had rooted himself quite firmly at her bedside.

Rogue did not remember falling to the floor, only the harsh pains as she was labeled, not as a mutant, but as a Jew. She saw those she both knew and did not walk to their deaths. Those numbers that cursed him before, and drove him after. They were the reason that he had used the senator, used him to try to erase those numbers. With each grueling step she took, she understood why he had done this; he was trying to save them.

It dawned on her then, he was not cold, but brilliant, his hopes and dreams, his ideas were ingenious. His method however, was flawed quite seriously, and needed much more development. As she struggled to walk the path given to her, she wished with all her heart that he would find peace beyond the doors so long ago built and shoddily barricaded. Each day he lived, was more akin to a second, and each morsel of food a speck of dust.

Charles Xavier sat at the head of Marie's hospital bed, eyes closed, concentrating. A deep frown shortly crossed his face, but was removed as he opened his eyes and left the room. The crowd in the hallway greeted the man with a cacophony of questions, not sure, how to answer, he simply let his wheelchair roll down the passage. _Why, why was it that I could not see anything? She is not in a coma, but as far as we can figure it is an extended dimension of sleep. It does not make sense, she has brainwaves, she responds to everything, yet she is not waking. Her mind is locked to me; she has not the training to do that, nor the mental stability. The only logical answer would be that her subconscious is preventing anyone from interfering. However, from what?_ Sighing, the man entered his office, slowly trying to puzzle this whole mystery out.

Time and space spun around Rogue, settling in a paradox of a room. It was warm and cold, sharp and soft, unfeeling, and feeling. It was a library of sorts, it was made mostly of metal and everything had metal accents, it was silent except for the soft strains of a violin that played over the stereo. In the center of the room, there were only four things, two chairs, a chessboard, and him. He who has so many names, none of which defined him wholly, sat in the pure light that flooded only that spot. Him who took on the title maser, murderer, savior, and saved.

Logan was furious, Chuck had not said one thing about her condition, truth be told, he had said nothing at all to anyone for six hours. He had locked himself in his study, and had yet to reappear. Logan was tempted to break the door down, but could not, and would not leave her alone. He watched, fists clenched as beneath her eyelids, her eyes moved. Every now and then, a thin smile or a dark frown would chase across her face, only seconds later replaced by the bland look that made her look so pale and sickly.

A sadistic smile grew on his face until no longer could she bare the silence, she walked over to him and sat down, using his own powers she moved the white pawn over spaces to rest until taken. The unspoken agreement for the need of a match was forgotten as Magneto faced his toughest challenge yet, himself. He chuckled silently to himself, whoever would have thought, that one could play oneself in a true match, not a match where either way you won.

Time passed without really passing, things that should have taken only minutes dragged on for days. With each move either made, Rogue learned something new, that he hated all liquor with the exception of wine, loved to read late at night, and had a possessive nature for memories. But then she too had an involuntary possessive nature for memories. He needed the reassurance, while she would rather not know most things. A single game stretched what seemed to be days, only to end in a stalemate once again.

"She has blocked me from her mind, even if we wanted to risk damage, I am quite certain I would not be able to break through. She will wake up, but by her own means, all we can do is wait, it has only been ten days after all." The cool voice belonged to none other than Charles.

As he broke the news, gasps and shudders went through the teachers, the school had only been told that Rogue was very sick. No one knew that she could be this badly harmed after being so lively not so long ago. Logan stormed off, only to be attacked by some of Rogue's friends, wondering what was wrong, hoping for some answers. Bobby or Iceman as he was called took particular time to try to weasel any morsel of information he could from the staff. Logan hated the boy, he was too wrapped up in Rogue, always talking to her and just generally being near her. He wanted her, Logan could smell the hormones of the kid a mile away. Rogue was just too innocent to realize, so he took it on himself to protect her from apes like him. Why the hell then, could he not protect her from whatever was happening.

Erik talked of the past, and the future he had hoped for, and she tried hard to make him understand. Understand that he was right, and he was wrong, wrong in so many ways. Erik learned of her plans, her plans that she had made to travel. He understood this thirst for change, and although this was only a tiny portion of him, the rest was locked away. The time they spent kept him sane, kept him from drawing out the metal from his own body, just to feel it again. Their time let him teach her the joys of metal and let him enjoy it once again.

They were playing chess once again, neither winning or losing when he asked her just why she had locked herself away. She stumbled over the question and in her haste to move on, she moved her knight to a fatal spot. With that one move, she had sealed the games fate. A sad smile sat on those lips, which seemed to drip with honey when he spoke of his plans. Time and space blurred again, she screamed as her vision of him faded, and barely felt him grasp her wrist to keep from losing her.

Dr. Jean Grey was sitting at her desk, concentrating on the metal clipboard in front of her. All the symptoms and changes, every detail they knew about the girl. An alarm that was attached to her monitor blared, but was not nearly as frightening as what she saw when she looked into the lab, Rogue was up, forcing the doors open, her pale frame dwarfed by the black gown the doctor had covered her with.

When the door opened, Rogue rushed through them, her mind directing her body. She slid the elevator door closed and ran out in to the open hallways, the dining room doors were open, and when the blissful laugh echoed through the school, everyone who could took a spot at the door. Logan was watching as his Rogue spun, spun unaware of the spectators that watched.

A disheveled Jean arrived moments later, panting and rather white. No one dared go to help her, because doing so would mean crossing her path. The laughing and twirling stopped, and echoes were the only noise, excepting the whispers. Rogue stared at her hands in wonderment and bliss, "I understand I'm sorry. You were right, I feel so safe and warm, surrounded by you." Rogue paused for a moment and tilted her head slightly, "Yes, you are right, and more than ever I understand your fascination with him. To have all that warmth, I would just die!"

Rogue walked out the garden doors, leaving the rest of the school to gape in her wake. Scott had run over to Jean and was holding her, soothing her. Logan was struggling with either going after Rogue or checking on Jean. Iceman beat Logan to the choice, he was running out into the pouring rain, looking. There she was, standing in the center of the huge garden, her gloves peeling themselves off. They seemed to hang in midair for a moment then drop to the ground.

She stared into the sky, letting the cool rain wash over her skin, he watched happily. Her sudden recovery was not as great as they planned, she crumpled to the ground, Logan, Bobby, and the staff watched helplessly. Logan was about to make a break for her body, when it rose. Neck and knees supported by unseen arms, her bare feet dangling, her body cradled by something not known. Each person in turn looked at both the Professor and Jean. Each was rather slack jawed.

Through the hallways, and into her room, the parade followed, all seemed lost for words. When she was laid gently on her bed, several people breathed a sigh of relief. Before anyone could stop him, Logan had his hand on her cheek. The small veins began to grow until the skin looked ashy and Storm pulled the man away.

Rogue sat straight up and started to scream, "No, don't leave me, I'll behave. Please…," She trailed off and she started to cry, sobs shook her body so hard, that Logan pulled the sitting girl into his arms, only making her sob more.

So that was the first part of the first story, the next story will be around X2, the scene after Rogue 'flies' Magneto and Rogue meet again. Hope you like this idea, the third may be from the movie or with a weird twist, haven't decided yet. Please review and give ideas for third story.

Daughter of the Black


	2. Chess and Other Things 2 of 2

Magneto Moments

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

A/N: Please review, and _italics_ are thoughts

_Chess and Other Things_

_Part two of two_

Rogue had become so reclusive, and she had locked herself countless times in her room, holding a certain book, trying to remember or forget no one knew. It hurt for her to see Logan every day, he reminded her so much of him, and he still did not understand that she was mad at him. Furious even, that he had taken him away from her, Rogue only let Logan in the room so she could smell him; smell the tangy metal of his adamantium skeleton. It was like a drug to her senses, she dreamed occasionally of Erik as he played a game of chess with himself, giving up after a few moments. She would smile and find her own chessboard, practicing for the day when they could play together.

No one understood, not even the professor why she had been unwilling to relinquish the memories that had kept her locked inside to him (Xavier). She never wanted the feeling to go away, she was sad when Logan left, but only because she would feel the absence of metal. She locked herself in her room the day he left, clutching his dog tags, everyone thinking she was sad at the Wolverine's absence. She slowly recovered and as the memories were pushed to the back of her mind, few things triggered them.

It was a day in class when she felt it, the heavenly feel of metal swirling around her, she could feel it move at her will. She felt the power well up inside of her, and she saw the scene in her mind, he floated on a piece of metal, and moved across a distance. She saw and felt his smile pull at her lips, and she moved to the window ignoring the voice of her teacher or fellow students. She looked down and saw one more thing that made her day, a man filled with metal. She ran to meet him, hugging him tightly, absorbing his smell and finding the strange trace of Erik on him she didn't let go until her 'boyfriend' Bobby walked into the room. She settled for him since she couldn't have him, at least not now.

She acted oddly for the next day or two, and no one understood what she said, and when Stryker attacked, she knew that she had to save the metal, for him, for her sanity. He was free, but she wasn't with him yet. So when he followed her down the passage she breathed out, hoping that they were safe. She was aware of everything around her that had a trace of metal, and no one would understand just why the bullet that had pierced Logan's temple had come out so quickly.

That was part two leading up to the next short. Make sure to review and give me some thoughts and or questions about this. I love/live on feedback so be sure to do so.

Daughter of the Black


	3. Reunion and other things 1 of 2

Magneto Moments

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

A/N: Please review, and _italics_ are thoughts

_Reunion and Other Things_

_Part one of two_

Rogue struggled to buckle the complicated seatbelt, she fumbled with trembling fingers, she had never liked flying, and this thing could not possibly be safe, could it? She watched the others snap themselves in, she wanted to call out to Logan, but then the plane leveled off and she relaxed. Then Storm's frantic voice cut through to her, she tried hard to breathe, the fear and panic crushing her. Then the loud impact of the missile and the pulling she felt overwhelmed her, she hung on with all her might, screaming, Logan was twisted around, trying to grab her and hold on to her. Her fingers just missed his, and she was pulled out of the jet.

She was free falling, her life was passing before her, and she screamed his name, calling out for her salvation. Then she was jerked up and landing on the floor of the jet, the hole was closing in and then the jet halted with a screech, hanging nearly vertically in the air. She heard furtive whispers but could not make out the words, the strange man Kirk, was holding her. He had saved her. She pulled away and fell into Logan's arms, shuddering and crying. The jet was set on the ground and the ramp lowered, everyone walked off, Bobby trying desperately to pull her to him. She slipped through his hands and gasped with pleasure and surprise at the pair in front of her.

She shoved past everyone, not wanting to waste one moment, Mystique nearly blocked her path but Magneto pushed her out of the way in time, "Erik," Rogue cried out, surprising everyone.

"My dear," Erik gave her a rare smile and stripped his gloves off; he dropped them and held her cheeks in his bare hands, reveling in the touch of her soft white skin. While she closed her eyes drinking in his power and thoughts. Bobby tried to break them apart and Rogue flicked her eyes to Erik, he made the boy slide backwards through the leaves. The pair were a spectacle to behold, two enemies or should be enemies, holding onto each other for dear life. Rogue literally, and Magneto giving her his life. At last, he pulled back, smoothing her hair down, "Marie would you like another match, I know you have been practicing. Thank you, for saving him, it would be rather sad if he had been destroyed, all that lovely metal. Now tell me, what is the meaning of that pathetic boy?"

Rogue laughed happily, "Needed something to keep me occupied, when I couldn't be with you. The day you broke out, I knew, I saw it all; I felt your euphoria at the touch of metal, and the glee at the prospect of a rematch. So, this time I will beat you with more than just your strategies."

Rogue took off at a run, only to be chased by a laughing Erik, the two wound their way through the forest, ending at his camp. They were sitting and playing when Mystique at last led the others to them. They were all befuddled at the sight, and even more so at the easy conversation about their last game. Mystique though disturbed hid her confusion better than the rest.

Rogue grinned at his unasked question, "The reason I locked myself away with you, was because I saw the VIN on one of Scott's cars, it was our number, the one that was etched on, and I feel burning my skin every day. Before I came to you, I lived each and every one of your memories; I learned that you are more right than one would guess. You are genius, I have said it before, but the way you speak of those dreams, makes me want to join you. But I know that you don't want me too."

Magneto laughed, "All too right my dear, and I am sorry for making you lose. It was most entertaining, finding myself in a place where I could control metal, you have great mental capabilities. You need only try, and I see you have applied yourself, for you are not relying on my skill, but on your own. For that I am proud of you."

Marie blushed, "Thank you Erik, and don't be sorry for making me lose, losing brought me back so I could play with you again. So I could touch the metal, feel the passion locked away in the cold interior, the love you feel for it I want to be apart of it. I want it all! You Erik, you I want to be with always, in metal or spirit, it matters not. I only need a reminder and I can replay our time together."

111118888888899999991111111222222

That was the first part of the second part. Hope you all liked it. Please remember to read and review. I will try to post the second part of this soon; it will probably be back on the plane. So um, sorry it took me so long, but happy-happy now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helping me!

Daughter of the Black


	4. Reunion and other things 2 of 2

Magneto Moments

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

A/N: Please review, and _italics_ are thoughts

_Reunion and Other Things_

_Part two of two_

888888888888888888888888

Rogue leaned against a tree, she had been forced by her 'friends' and 'teachers' from the meeting that was taking place inside the jet. She could feel Bobby moving towards her, all the metal on his body singing to her. Growling in frustration, Marie used the metal in the soil to propel herself upwards, into the treetops. Finding a suitable branch, she relaxed and listened to the soft swish of the wind through the trees.

Her fingers dug into her pocket and retrieved the small steel bauble that Magneto, no, Erik had slipped into her palm after he had just barely beaten her. He had ignored the observers, beckoning only to Mystique to follow him as he kissed Rogue on the cheek. Now, the brunette stroked the sphere and sunk into the essence of the stuff, it had been his first piece of metal after he had escaped from his prison. His emotion flickered over the surface, making it glitter; she saw where it was from, a sculpture.

Focusing on the weight in her palm, she bit her lip as she worked on controlling the metal. Keeping it where it rested, she drew her palm away, then she urged it to fly up into the sky. She kept a tight rein on it, feeling, and knowing, rather than seeing it fly in circles, dive, and brush the leaves. At last she pressed it down, bringing it back to her. She watched lazily, her eyelids becoming heavy. Just before they slid closed, she anchored the metal on her clothing to the branch, not wanting to wake up with a sudden stop.

The steel dropped as she fell into sleep, the ball landed on her stomach, laying still on the, hidden, taut skin. Her breathing was steady, but in her dreams, she raced along a wire fence, she stumbled, and looked back to see a man with a large gun gaining on her. Tears leaked from her eyes, and she pushed herself back to her feet, hearing the click and bang of the weapon being discharged. She screamed, feeling the bullet pressing against the nape of her neck. Not bothering to wonder why, she moved her hand around to the back of her head and grasped the metal. It fell into her hand, making her wince at the still warm metal.

She fell into the mud, not wanting to chance being shot again, the hat she wore falling to cover the spot the bullet should have entered. She held in the cry of pain as a sharp kick was delivered to her side by her would be murderer. She lifted her head ever so slightly as he walked away, staring at him with hate, she wished desperately. Wished that the bullet she clutched would kill him, slam through his heart. She hadn't realized she had let her fist relax, she did however notice the guard grunt and fall to the ground, a pool of red surrounding him. Scrambling away, she cried. Tonight, they would all be punished, officer's had been killed by the prisoners before, they would be beaten to within an inch of life, even if they were all innocent.

Staring into the smoke filled sky, she let the dark cloud of hate and death encompass her. Knowing, that tomorrow, would bring something else, something that made her hate. Knowing, that she had taken a life, her mind made the decision of going forward; there was no way that she could ever go back. Blood stained her hands, blood that would only come off if she worked for equality, no matter the means.

She woke slowly, feeling the warm breath on her face, she smiled softly, "Erik."

His warm, deep, voice floated like music to her ears, "What are you doing all the way up here?"

Marie yawned, "Dreaming."

His eyes hardened, "What did you see?"

She turned into his arms, "Your first, your motivation, your hope."

His arms moved to lock around her, he lowered them to the ground, holding her thin frame. He walked back towards the camp, whose inhabitants were looking for the girl, "That was the second time I ever used my power, I had no idea what I had done, how I had done it. I spent weeks and weeks trying to figure out how to do it. When I finally learned to control it marginally well, I was much safer. Since I was in a steel working camp, I used my ability to work and help those around me. I did it to make up for the life I took. When we were rescued, someone in the military noticed I was levitating my fork. It turned from awe, to fear, to want, to hate. I was alone."

Rogue snuggled closer to the strong man, "I know, I know everything about you. I remember the birthday your father gave you your first pair of gloves, telling you they were important. I remember your pride. I remember the first time you met Charles, I remember how much you hated yourself when you parted ways, but even more, I remember why you do the things you do."

Sighing, the older man paused on the outskirt of the camp, "Sometimes I wonder if I could have survived my time in prison, all alone with my memories, if it weren't for you. I love you dear girl."

888888888888888888888

I finally got some inspiration for this. Hope you all don't hate me for making you wait, I just wasn't in the mood to write. I have a general idea for the next, and last two chapters. Hopefully, with enough encouragement, I will get the next one out by next Friday. Wish me luck! Read and Review as always…questions?

Daughter of the Black


	5. Destiny and other things 1 of 2

Magneto Moments

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

A/N: Please review and _italics _are little narrations. Please enjoy the first part of the end.

_Destiny and Other Things_

_Part one of two_

888888888888888888888888

_-The world is harsh place, a place where there are no survivors, and there is no mercy.-_

Rogue stared, eyes glazed, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. Never this, she knew well enough, that it was his fault, and he blamed himself. Charles Xavier and Scott Summers were dead. Nothing could bring them back, unlike Jean, she was alive, she had killed her mentor, and her love. She was unadulterated evil, she embodied the seven sins. Lust, sloth, gluttony, wrath, envy, greed, and pride, she embodied them.

This place, had promised safety, not once in the three years had she ever felt truly safe within these walls. These people had promised friendship, and a haven safe from prejudice and hate. It was all a lie. From day one, she had been different from every single other mutant at the institute. She was death. She had no control; she was isolated by her mutation, by her_ gift_. She was more like him in that manner even before they met, than after. She had been feared, loathed, and been shunned.

Seated beside her mutant _boyfriend_, who was comforting a girl he could actually be with, things got clearer. A faint smile turned to full blown, teeth showing, eyes full of mirth, grin. Wiping tears of obligation away, she stood, even in the middle of the speech, dropped the flower to the ground and walked down the aisle. Back to the garden, no one tried to stop her, she looked frightening smiling on such a grim day.

There he stood in the copse of trees, hands folded in respect, his eyes heavier than the last time she had stood in his presence. He watched as she stepped beside him, her gloved hand gripping his gloved hands. Her smile never faltered, and he never made to pull away.

They watched in companionable silence as the ceremony went on, and though two of the three graves were empty, and one of the graves belonging to one who lived, the gravity of the situation pressed hard upon child and adult alike. Their guiding rudder was lost to the sea of oblivion. Uncertainty and fear would bring about rebellion and the power hungry would come out of the woodwork.

Even as Rogue stood there with Erik, she knew that this world was far from being merciful. She had seen it countless times in the past few years, and no doubt, she would see it countless more times before this world bid her leave. The future was nigh, and she wanted to be there, to see it change before her very eyes. But that change would bloody, and horrible, and the change would fall to her, and her fellow mutants, those who live in the future.

As the students and adults began to head back to the mansion, he spoke, "I am sorry for what I have done."

"There was never any question in my heart about that," Rogue closed her eyes and leaned against him.

Magneto was silent for a moment, "You believed in him."

It was not a question, but a fail-safe fact, "I did, but that was a long time ago. I'd like to thank you for showing me that he was not the right thing to believe in."

Magneto hugged the girl round the shoulders, "You should hate me for disenchanting you, why is it, you don't?"

"It is the man who fails to fulfill his promises and elicits such blind faith in people that I am obligated to hate, for he is the one who has wronged me. Not the man who has freed me from my blindness."

"When did you get to be so wise, Dear Girl?"

"About the time that you needed me to be so," Rogue smiled cheekily.

"I see being wise has done nothing to quell your sense of humor," Magneto laughed.

Erik pulled the young girl into a tight hug, resting his cheek against hers, the pulling sensation was comforting. It told him he was still alive, that the pain he felt was not for nothing. He had something to fight for, even if it was only one thing, it was strong.

When they separated, Rogue smiled sadly, tears in her eyes, his own clear blue ones shone with resolve. She blinked once before smiling sadly, "So this is goodbye."

She didn't wait for answer; she merely turned away and walked back to the mansion. Never looking back to the man she loved. She had to be strong, she knew what he was planning, every detail, and she was at the root of it all, and she would be silent, silent encouragement.

_War was upon them, and there was no turning back, no escape, and no surrender._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Okay, so that was the first part…I know I was slightly lyrical about this chapter, but I felt it in my bones. I will hope to have the next chapter, the last chapter up in a few days, I have a good idea, and so I want to get to it before I lose it. I hope you all enjoyed this. Review, and ask any questions. Thanks to my loyal reviewers. This was probably one of my favorites to write. So anyway thanks and ta-ta.

DAotB


	6. Destiny and other things 2 of 2

Magneto Moments

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

A/N: Please review and _italics _are little narrations. Please enjoy the first part of the end.

_Destiny and Other Things_

_Part two of two_

888888888888888888888888

_-It is difficult to free fools from the chains they revere-Voltaire_

Rogue walked across the park, she was looking forward to a quiet day, until she saw him. He was sitting next to a chessboard; he was concentrating on the pieces. The young woman sat down across from him. He didn't look up; he just kept focusing on the pieces.

"Hello, Erik, I suppose you've realized that your powers are coming back?" Her voice was warm, despite the past between the two.

"I thought I was just imagining it," he sounded defeated, older.

Marie stripped her glove from her hand and rested it lightly on a patch of exposed skin, just long enough for the pull to start, "I thought you took the cure, Rogue."

"I was going too, I had a feeling that you wouldn't make it out unscathed, and you were the only one who accepted me for who I am. I was waiting in line, I guess you persuaded me not too, not to change for them. I was about to leave when a group of soldiers forced about 20 of us into the building and a big white room. They held us down, and brutally stabbed us with needles. I latched onto the soldier who was attacking me, I saw it all, every plan to do this to us.

"I thought he was unconscious, I guess I was wrong, he stabbed me in the calf, through my jeans. Then they threw us out of there. I went back to the mansion, a few days later, a day after your battle. They looked at me like I was the plague, Ororo was fine with it, but everyone else, they looked at me just like they used to. I didn't stay a day, I left, found an apartment here in the city, got a job, and everything was good."

Erik had his hands clasped before him "How did you realize your powers were returning?"

Rogue blushed slightly, "I was at a party, and one of the guys attacked me, I slapped him, and I felt the spark."

"I hope you did something to that man, he deserves to be punished."

"It doesn't matter, that was a week ago. I'm actually kind of thankful; I learned something that Xavier could never have taught me."

Erik cocked his head, "What is that my dear?"

"Control."

"Then why do you wear gloves?"

"It's cold, silly," She grinned at the older man, "Erik, it may take months for you to return to your natural state…could we maybe go somewhere private to talk."

Erik was intrigued, she had mentioned his return to the mutant world, "We'll go to my apartment, it's not far from here, we can talk there."

Erik let her into his loft, it was a nice place, the lighting soft, the slowly darkening sky only added to the ambiance. He offered her tea, she decline, saying that the conversation shouldn't be put off. He settled heavily onto the couch across from her, she stripped off her gloves, and jacket.

"When I said I learned control, I meant more than just turning it on and off. I can pull memories, powers, and sickness. I can pull the drug out of your system, I can have you back to normal in a few hours, the only thing is, I would be very weak. I think it'll take a few days for me to recover, to get my powers back. I can do it without hurting you, but you have to promise you'll take care of me until I can leave."

Erik was wide-eyed, "You really think you can do this?"

"Yes."

He nodded, "I agree with your terms, but I would like to take it a step farther. Would you, help a few other mutants? You would be in the best of care, and you could hone your skills."

"Why don't we focus on you first, then once I am better, we'll see," Rogue was focusing on not showing her eagerness.

"What do you need me to do?"

"If you can contact another mutant, who can watch over it, just to be sure," she asked nervously.

Magneto didn't even answer; he just picked up his telephone and dialed a number, "I need you at my apartment in ten minutes. There's a development that we need to discuss."

Precisely ten minutes later, a knock at the door signaled the arrival of the mutant. He walked in and froze, "What's she doing here?"

Rogue froze, that voice, "John, how have you been?"

His voice was bitter, "Better without the precious X-Men, and that school," he turned to Magneto, "She's probably here to lure you to the X-men, to get information from you."

Magneto quirked an eyebrow, and Marie stood up, "I agree with you, we're better off without them. They preach tolerance, but god-forbid they actually show some."

Pyro's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I didn't take the cure voluntarily, the white hats didn't even let me explain, I felt rejected, just like I used to be. So I left, and now, I'll be the savior, who would expect what we are about to do. It'll make their heads spin," Rogue laughed her grin growing.

John leaned over to his powerless leader, "Has she lost it?"

"No," Magneto said, "She's going to do just what she said. You're here to watch over us, I may be out of it for a few hours, and she will need to be cared for when I am unable to."

John was still puzzled, "What are you two planning on doing?"

Erik stared at the young woman, "She's going to give me back my powers, at the temporary cost of her own."

John's jaw fell open, "She took the cure though."

"Apparently, it is gone from her system, she started using her gift more than a week ago. My powers are very weak, and could take months to get back to full power. Months which we don't have," Magneto was adamant; "Will you help?"

John only nodded, "Good."

Once they were arranged, Rogue licked her lips, "This may tingle." She put her hand on his cheek, she could feel the sparks of life below the surface, then she looked for the stuff latched onto his blood, it was a white angular shape. She focused on the particle and the essence of it and opened up the connection. She didn't do it slowly. she touched each one and then pulled with everything she had. It only took a moment before she had it all; it was lingering in her hand. She double checked him before her powers started to fail, and she collapsed the amount of the "cure" pulling her into darkness.

John watched as his old friend pulled back from his leader and fell back onto the couch. He looked at Magneto, the man spoke, "She did it, that was quite the head rush. Put her in my bedroom, make sure she's warm."

John did as he was told when he returned, he found magneto floating a heavy metal sphere, "Sir, maybe you should get some rest."

"Yes, take care of her."

John didn't need to answer, he had always felt a little protective of the girl, she was like a little sister, now was no different. He filled two glasses with water and gave one to each of his charges. He sat in a chair beside her bed, watching her shiver and thrash. He didn't know how long he had been there, each time she had drifted into consciousness, he had helped her take a sip of water, making sure she was okay.

Night had fallen, and he started at the gentle knock at the door, he saw Magneto looking better than he had even before the cure. The older man sat beside the bed and stroked Rogue's hair, "I need to go out, contact members. Stay here, guard her, take care of her. Try to get her to eat something, call Gambit, he should be of some help, and company."

"Yes, Sir," Pyro nodded.

Pyro left the room, he went into the kitchen and called Gambit, he also made a smoothie, he figured solids weren't a good idea. Remy had promised to come over right away. John stayed in the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt what was going on in the bedroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rogue struggled against the pull of darkness; she could hear his voice calling her, telling her he would be back. She was beginning to feel the weight of his hand on her head, his fingers running through her hair. She struggled to open heavy eyes, and she stared with glazed eyes at Erik. She gave him a weak smile and saw him smile in return. He was whispering words of praise and thanks to her, but she didn't hear them, she was too focused on his face to hear anything. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead before pulling the blankets up around her before he left and her vision started to get blurry again.

She sank back into sleep with his words echoing peacefully in her mind. They were words of love, and gratitude, the words of one equal to another.

_--The times will change, and paths will blend, fear and love will grow, but good will prevail—_

_--finis-_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All done with this fic! Yay. Sorry it took so long. I got stuck on how I wanted to end it. If I get people who want me to do a sequel, about what this chapter caused, and reactions of the x-men, I will, if there is someone who wants to beta it, or help write it. Please. I like all reviews. Yeah, so tell me what you all think of this story.

Ta!


End file.
